Blood, magic and medicine
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Lily Jameson, a witch and a prodigy doctor for supernatural beings ends up with a vampire patient that takes a bit more of a liking to her than she would like. Perhaps a position in the supernatural medical field was more dangerous than she thought....


Tom Riddle's reluctant bride: Alright, here it is, my second original vampire fiction, this is about a beautiful witch with a doctors career and a handsome vampire that becomes unwaveringly obsessed her. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 

The night had come in quickly, as if it had been flown in on swift raven's wings, Lily Jameson could see constellations from her office window, she lifted her hand to trace the stars of the legendary hero Orion as if touching an imaginary page of connect the dots.

Both a witch and a doctor to all kinds of paranormal creatures, Lily ran a very nice and very secret hospital hidden from the eyes of mortal with magic, only supernatural creatures can see it and enter inside.

She had become quite famous among the supernatural community, Lily was a prodigy doctor, upon the age of eighteen, she had become the main doctor to practically every supernatural creature that lived within fifteen miles of her hospital, and if any emergencies arrived from non-regulars, they came right to her.

Managing a small staff of twenty five assistants, Lily found herself doing extremely well in her career.

A knock upon her office door distracted her from her star gazing, which told her that her break was up and she'd lost track of time, which really wasn't like her, but this night she found herself unusually tired.

Lily got up from her chair and crossed the room quickly to her door and opened it, smiling brightly at the nurse good-naturedly and asking which patient was next.

The nurse smiled back and answered cheerfully, then stepping back and letting the doctor go on her way to the waiting room.

Normally the hospital wasn't so busy, on average she'd normally get at least thirty patients a night, but strangely enough, tonight she was about to treat her thirty ninth patient, this night made almost forty patients in just one evening, and most of the patients seemed to have gotten into some rough fights, they were easy enough to treat, but none of them seemed to want to tell her what was going on, as if they were afraid telling her would place her in danger or something, it was all so confusing.

The young witch, entered the waiting room and called her next patient's name, until the entrance doors whipped open faster than lightening and in ran three vampires carrying another vampire that appeared to be unconscious.

Lily hurried to the group, announcing that she was Dr. Jameson, the vampires carried their friend through the waiting room doors for her and into an office, laying him on the doctors table for Lily to inspect.

"What happened to him?" Lily asked them, assuming they knew.

"Vampire hunters surprised us out of no-where at a night club" One vampire replied "We hadn't even hurt anybody, we were just there to dance with girls"

"I think they poisoned him" Another said in a panic "I saw them inject him with something!"

Lily's eyes widened and an audible cuss word passed her lips as she raced to the healing cabinet and riffled through the potion jars until she'd found what she was looking for, then hurried back to the fallen vampire.

"You five hold him down after I pour this down his throat" Lily commanded "It's a healing potion for all known poisons, once he wakes, he'll undoubtedly panic and try to bite the nearest person in instinct to protect himself!"

The vampires quickly did as she said and she tilted back his head, opened his mouth and carefully poured the potion down his throat, she only hoped they had brought him to her in time to save him.

Sure enough, it was as Lily had said, the vampire's eyes opened like a quick flash of lightning and he began to panic like a man from the wild.

His friends and Lily held him down until he finally began to realize he was alright and calmed down, laying back on the table, breathing hard, not taking in air of course, but out of exhaustion, which was normal when one almost went from the undead to being flat out dead.

Lily sighed with relief and began going about looking him over and then telling him to lay back and rest while she checked out his friends for any wounds and such things.

After gently applying some salve to the minor scraps and bruises the other vampires suffered, minor in comparison to their poisoned friend, she deemed the other five ready to leave and that they could return or their friend upon tomorrow's sunset, she wanted to observe him until then to make sure he was fit to leave the hospital after his traumatic ordeal.

They thanked her over and over again as they left through the doors and exited through the waiting room, promising to return for their friend the very moment the sun had dipped beneath the horizon.

After finishing with a total of fifty patients, not counting the vampire recovering from poisoning, Lily went exhaustedly to the room in which she'd put the vampire in so he could rest.

Opening the door, she smiled brightly at him from where he lay in the pristine white hospital bed "How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?"

"The bed is a bit too white for my taste" He joked "But other than that, I am beginning to feel a little bit better, enough to sit up without a rush of agonizing pain"

Lily nodded "Yes, that was quite a lethal poison we cleared from your body, my assistants took a sample of it from your body, we intend to study it and create a cure specified for this particular poison, we can't allow it to near kill anyone else like that again"

The vampire nodded and then rubbed his stomach "Um, is that a chance I could get any blood? I am a bit hungry"

Lily nodded gently "I will have an assistant of mine bring you a blood packet, do you prefer it luke-warm or hot?"

"Hot" He replied "Oh, I would wager in the panic you never got my name, you probably need it for your records, it is Emiliano Cain, but please, you may call me Emil"

With a professional smile, Lily nodded and left the room to arrange for the vampire to have some sustenance brought to him.

Emiliano grinned at the door as it shut behind her, he liked this witch, she wasn't like most women in general at all, she was powerful, extremely intelligent for her young age, and to top it all off, she was probably the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen on two legs.  
(A/N: People obsessed with Mary Sue calling can bite me)

One thing was for certain, once he was well enough to leave, He'd not be going anywhere without Dr. Jameson……

* * *

Tom Riddle's reluctant bride: Whew! This took me a long time to write, I found myself very picky about the story line and re-did things about like fifty million times before typing it out, lol! Anyway, reviews will are extremely appreciated due to my hard work, have it be known this story is completely and totally mine, characters and all. I don't count being favorited and such in regards to updating just so people know, I require reviews for an update, and also, it really brings warmth to my heart when the reviews are detailed and descriptive, telling me everything and anything you thought about each chapter, I want to do my very best to please all of my readers. Love you all! See ya later! 


End file.
